


Video Games

by yvnwhore



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Begging, Choking, Creampie, Crying, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Floor Sex, M/M, Mommy Kink, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Watersports, dom byeongkwan, sub sehyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvnwhore/pseuds/yvnwhore
Summary: Byeongkwan and Sehyoon stay in one rainy day, doing nothing in particular until Sehyoon begins teasing Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan decides to put the boy in his place.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Kudos: 88





	Video Games

It was a rainy day, so Byeongkwan and Sehyoon were stuck inside their apartment. Byeongkwan sat on the couch, scrolling through his phone while Sehyoon played tomb raider on their console. Byeongkwan began getting whiny, telling Sehyoon he wanted to cuddle and watch a movie. Sehyoon simply scoffed and continued playing his game.

"Yoonie, let's cuddle." Byeongkwan said. Sehyoon sighed and paused his game, waving Byeongkwan over, standing up and letting Byeongkwan sit down before he sat down on his lap. 

"Good enough?" Sehyoon asked, resuming his game. Byeongkwan nodded, wrapping his arms around the latter's waist, holding him tightly. Sehyoon sighed as he continued his game. After a bit he became squirmy. "Let go, I need to pee." He told Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan hummed.

"What was that?" He asked, a soft teasing tone in his voice that made Sehyoon shiver. The younger whined.

"Please let me go, Kwannie. I need to pee." He said politely. Byeongkwan hummed again and then adjusted his grip on Sehyoon.

"No." He told him. Sehyoon just grumbled and stopped asking, knowing he couldn't change Byeongkwan's mind. After a few more minutes, he asked again and got the same answer. He closed his legs together tightly and began to wiggle around.

"Kwannie..." He whined. Byeongkwan chuckled, resting his chin on Sehyoon's shoulder.

"That's not my name, baby boy." He said. Sehyoon whined again as he was killed in his game. He wiggled around restlessly. "What's my name, baby?"

"M-mommy." Sehyoon said breathily.

"That's right, good boy." Byeongkwan praised. "Now, how do you ask mommy what you want?" Sehyoon huffed, moving around. He gasped when he felt Byeongkwan's hard on poking through his jeans.

"Mommy, can I please go to the bathroom?" He asked again. Byeongkwan suddenly turned stern as Sehyoon purposely rutted against his crotch, trying to get some kind of friction. 

"Ask again and see what happens." He threatened. Sehyoon nodded, but kept moving around, trying to get a reaction from Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan grabbed Sehyoon's hips, keeping them in place. He held so tightly it was bound to bruise. Sehyoon gasped at his grip. 

"Ah, m sorry mommy, I'll stop teasing. Just please let me go." Sehyoon asked, turning around to look at Byeongkwan with a flushed face. Byeongkwan raised his brows and Sehyoon furrowed his together. Byeongkwan's hand snaked around and began pressing down lightly on Sehyoon's bladder. He gasped and flinched, turning back around.

"What did I say?" Byeongkwan asked. Sehyoon kept quiet. So Byeongkwan pressed down harder. "Mommy asked you a question, prince." Prince. The name made Sehyoon shiver.

"Mommy said not to ask again." Sehyoon said. Byeongkwan hummed and let a bit of pressure off of Sehyoon's bladder, giving him some sort of relief. 

"That's right. Now be a good prince and stop teasing mommy." Sehyoon nodded.

"M' sorry mommy." He said quietly. Byeongkwan left a kiss on the side of Sehyoon's neck before rubbing the space over his jeans.

"Good boy." He said, kissing the base of his neck and running his fingers over the latter's bladder. Sehyoon shivered and curled up in Byeongkwan's lap, flinching every time the younger one pressed on his bladder. He held his breath and continued playing his game to keep his mind off of it. He got to a certain point in the game in which the controller mimicked the wind within the scene, causing it to vibrate. Byeongkwan hummed, grabbing Sehyoon's hands.

"What are you doing?" Sehyoon asked as Byeongkwan took the controller. Byeongkwan said nothing, simply placing the controller over Sehyoon's bladder. Sehyoon squealed, almost flinching out of his seat.

"Don't move, baby." Byeongkwan told him. Sehyoon placed his hands on Byeongkwan's arms, holding them tightly while Byeongkwan moved the vibrating controller around from his groin to his bladder. Byeongkwan wrapped his own legs around the older boy's, forcing them open.

"Mommy, why?" Sehyoon said, his voice breathy. Byeongkwan kept going, lips coming close to Sehyoon's ear.

"I'm giving you a little taste of your own medicine, sweetheart. Since you teased mommy, mommy is teasing you right back." Byeongkwan explained. Sehyoon whined and pouted in Byeongkwan's lap. "Don't be whiney, you're getting what you asked for, now be a good little slut and stay still for mommy." He ordered. Byeongkwan's words made Sehyoon shudder. One of Byeongkwan's hands slid up under Sehyoon's shirt while the other stayed with the controller. He pinched and teased at the boy's nipples, making him gasp with every movement. "You like that, baby boy?" He asked. Sehyoon nodded, eyes fluttering shut. 

"Uh huh..." Sehyoon moaned out. Byeongkwan hummed and left sloppy kisses all around Sehyoon's neck, suckling on small spots to leave marks. He bit on Sehyoon's skin, knowing it would drive him crazy. "F-fuck!" He moaned out. Byeongkwan immediately pulled away. 

"What did we say about swearing, baby?" Byeongkwan asked, his hands no longer moving around. Sehyoon squirmed, trying to get some friction from Byeongkwan's legs and hands.

"No swearing a-allowed." He said. Byeongkwan gripped him tightly to stop him from squirming.

"And what happens when you swear?" He asked. Sehyoon whimpered and bit his lip.

"I-I get spanks..." He said quietly, becoming more aroused by the thought. Byeongkwan let go of him.

"That's right. Now lay yourself on mommy's lap." Byeongkwan ordered. Sehyoon did as he was told and gripped onto the side of the chair as Byeongkwan began pulling down Sehyoon's pants to his knees. Byeongkwan's knee pressed up against the other's bladder, causing him to wince. "Colour, baby." He said as he trailed his fingers up and down Sehyoon's bare ass.

"Green, mommy." Sehyoon said. Byeongkwan gripped a handful of the latter's ass, causing him to flinch and wince. Byeongkwan took his hand off of Sehyoon's ass, giving him a false sense of comfort by rubbing the latter's back. When he least expected it, Byeongkwan let his palm down upon Sehyoon's bare cheek, making the him gasp and flinch. 

"You know what to do." Byeongkwan told him. Sehyoon nodded.

"One." He said quietly. After every spank, Byeongkwan would rub his hand over the inflicted area, sending shivers of pleasure and pain up the older boy's spine. Byeongkwan continued and Sehyoon began to shake after five, his bladder tightening. Byeongkwan stopped and chuckled at him, pushing the small of Sehyoon's back down to add pressure against the latter's bladder. Sehyoon squirmed and gasped. 

"Only five and you're already a little mess. You'll think twice next time you wanna tease mommy, won't you?" Byeongkwan asked, his hand gripping on Sehyoon's ass. Sehyoon nodded and whined. "Pardon me? What was that, sweetheart?" His voice was like honey. So sweet and rich, it tickled Sehyoon's ears.

"Y-yes, mommy, I won't do it again, m sorry." Sehyoon said. Byeongkwan continued with the punishment. After ten, he was finally done. He kissed the back of Sehyoon's head and rubbed the red skin on his bottom.

"You did good, baby." He whispered into Sehyoon's ear, the heat of his breath hitting the back of the elder's ear lobe. "Get up, baby boy, mommy will reward you." Byeongkwan said. Sehyoon felt his stomach roll in anticipation and excitement. He sat up quickly, pulling his pants back on and repositioning himself on Byeongkwan's lap. "Turn around, sweetie." Byeongkwan said softly. Sehyoon did as he was told, forced to look into Byeongkwan's lustful eyes.

"Mommy, can I go yet?" He asked. Byeongkwan's soft expression turned dark and Sehyoon remembered he was told not to ask again.

"What did I tell you, prince?" He asked. Sehyoon's breath hitched and he balled the bottom of his shirt in his fists. Byeongkwan moved closer, his lips just dusting Sehyoon's jaw. 

"Not to ask." The younger replied obediently. Byeongkwan hummed, pressing his lips just a bit closer over Sehyoon's adams apple.

"That's exactly what I told you. And you did it again anyway." His breath made Sehyoon's throat quiver. With every one of Byeongkwan's words, he felt like he was melting more and more into his arms. Byeongkwan's hands trailed up and down Sehyoon's back, sometimes under his shirt and sometimes over. "Be patient and let mommy reward you, alright, baby boy?" Sehyoon nodded. 

"Yes, mommy." He whimpered. Byeongkwan let one hand grasp Sehyoon's ass and the other grasped a handful of hair that he used to pull Sehyoon's head back with, making room for his lips to land upon his skin. The older boy moaned as Byeongkwan laid kisses and hickeys on his neck and jaw. Byeongkwan let his hand move away from Sehyoon's ass and he moved it in front to add pressure to his bladder. "Ah, n-no..."

"Shhh, darling." Byeongkwan whispered, his hand moving down further. He let his hand rest on Sehyoon's groin, rubbing painfully slowly. Sehyoon hummed quietly, leaning his head into Byeongkwan's shoulder. Byeongkwan continued kissing his neck, sucking a bit harder as his hand wandered under the waistband of Sehyoon's pants and boxers. His hand, cold and soft wrapped around Sehyoon's cock.

Sehyoon bit his lip and tried his best not to thrust up into Byeongkwan's hand. His cock twitched hard in Byeongkwan's palm, throbbing desperately. Byeongkwan relieved him, finding a good pace to pump the boy's member. Byeongkwan's thumb played with the tip of Sehyoon's cock each time it reached the top. He used the precum as lube, spreading it over Sehyoon's length and his palm. He adjusted his grip and sped up a bit.

"Mommy, I want you inside me, please... I need to feel you." Sehyoon said into Byeongkwan's shoulder, rolling his hips into the older boy's hand.

"Is that right, baby boy? You want mommy to stuff you, hm?" Sehyoon nodded eagerly at the teasing, pulling his head back and looking into Byeongkwan's eyes. 

"Please, mommy, I want it so bad. Please, mess up my prince parts, mommy." He pleaded. Byeongkwan smirked, looking into Sehyoon's pretty eyes, bristled with sparkling tears. He pushed Sehyoon's hair back and cupped his cheek with his hand. 

"Of course baby, you've been so good." Byeongkwan reached into the loveseat in their living room, grabbing a small bottle of lube. He spread some around his fingers and then around Sehyoon's hole. Sehyoon practically backed up onto his fingers as two entered. "Be patient." Byeongkwan ordered in a stern voice. Sehyoon nodded and stopped moving.

Byeongkwan picked Sehyoon up and switched them around, letting Sehyoon sit down on the chair, his legs up on the arms of the furniture. Byeongkwan held one of his legs up while he fucked Sehyoon with his other hand. Sehyoon placed a hand over his mouth as Byeongkwan added another finger, trying to stop himself from gasping.

He whined and placed his free hand on Byeongkwan's arm on his leg. He grabbed a finger and looked at Byeongkwan with pleading eyes. Byeongkwan cooed at him, knowing exactly what he wanted. However, he decided to milk the answer out of Sehyoon. 

"What do you want baby, hm?" He asked, watching Sehyoon's face contort as he put his hand on the boy's face. He trailed his hand down his cheek, tracing his lips with his thumb.

"Want mommy's fingers... In my mouth." He said, cheeks flushing red. "please." He added quietly. Byeongkwan nodded and hummed. 

"Open, darling." Byeongkwan told him. Sehyoon obliged and Byeongkwan put two fingers inside, tracing his tongue and teeth. He spread his fingers apart, opening Sehyoon's mouth wider. "Such a pretty little mouth, just begging to be used." Sehyoon whined quietly. "Suck." Byeongkwan said simply and put his focus back on Sehyoon's other end. Sehyoon closed his mouth around the younger's fingers obediently.

"What a good toy, all open for mommy." Byeongkwan praised. "You want more, sweetheart?" He asked. Sehyoon nodded and Byeongkwan took his fingers out of his mouth. 

"Please, mommy, fuck my face." He said suddenly. Byeongkwan smirked, pulling his fingers away from Sehyoon's hole. Sehyoon whimpered, wanting more.

"Get on the floor." Byeongkwan said. Sehyoon nodded and sat down on the floor, legs underneath him. Byeongkwan placed himself in front of him. "Ass up, prince." He said. Sehyoon moved his arms to his front to hold himself up on all fours. He felt Byeongkwan's hand reach behind him, sliding his fingers inside of him. He moaned quietly, using one hand to unzip Byeongkwan's pants and pull out his cock.

Without hesitation, he wrapped his lips around the head and took in Byeongkwan's shaft. He moaned around the younger's cock, eagerly bobbing his head. Byeongkwan grabbed the back of Sehyoon's head and thrust into his throat. Sehyoon gagged and choked around his cock, trying to get in just one breath. His own cock twitched and dripped underneath him as Byeongkwan continued to finger him. Byeongkwan's strong hand pressed Sehyoon's head into his groin, fucking him harder with his hand.

Sehyoon moaned and tried to pull back as he gasped for air. It was all in vain as Byeongkwan's grip was too hard. The lack of air made his head dizzy and his stomach flipped as his eyes rolled back, tears threatening to spill. It was all too much. He gave up trying to get away, letting his body fall limp. Byeongkwan pulled his head away, letting Sehyoon pant and gasp for air. Despite all of it, he still wanted more and so did Byeongkwan.

Byeongkwan crouched down to Sehyoon's level, looking him in the eyes. He wiped a tear from Sehyoon's eye, laughing at him as he quietly begged for Byeongkwan to fuck him through gasps and whimpers.

"You should see yourself, honey. All messed up for me. So sweet and ready to take anything I give you." He kissed Sehyoon's cheek. "Such a good prince for mommy." He cooed. Sehyoon bit his lip and whimpered. 

"Please... Use me, mommy. Please, I need your cock... So bad..." He whined, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Anything for my prince." Byeongkwan said. He headed behind Sehyoon, grabbing his hips. Sehyoon bowed his head down, letting it rest on the floor as Byeongkwan fucked into him. Byeongkwan leaned forward, pinning Sehyoon down under his weight. Sehyoon mewled under him as Byeongkwan pushed further and harder into him. His jaw slacked open as his cheek pressed to the ground, drool trailing onto the floor. 

"Mmmm... Mommy.." It was hard for him to make out any other word. His brain was completely blank, nothing but thoughts of pleasure and Byeongkwan. "You... Thank you, m-mommy... thank you, thank you..." That was all he could make out, babbling on and on with each thrust. He continued slurring thanks and praises Byeongkwan's way. 

"Shhh, baby boy, it's alright." He said quietly, kissing Sehyoon's cheek. Sehyoon stiffened underneath him, letting out a small squeal. His moans became louder and his breath sped up. 

"Need to come, mommy... please. Please..." Sehyoon pleaded. Byeongkwan bit the back of Sehyoon's neck as his right hand moved down to stroke his cock.

"Come for me, my prince." Byeongkwan said. As if a switch was flipped, Sehyoon came in Byeongkwan's hand. Byeongkwan continued pumping his cock and fucking him. "What do good boys say, darling?" Byeongkwan asked. 

"Thank you... for letting me come..." Sehyoon sighed. Byeongkwan pushed in harder, making Sehyoon cry out. "N-no more... S'too much, mommy, I can't..."

"Can't what?" Byeongkwan asked as he sped up. Sehyoon choked in between breaths, squirming around under Byeongkwan. 

"Can't hold it... Have to pee so bad..." Sehyoon said quietly. "if you keep going like that, I'll burst..." He whispered, embarrassed to say it any louder.

"Don't worry, I'll be done soon, baby boy." Byeongkwan reassured him. However, he thrust harder and faster, making Sehyoon go insane with every thrust. He was practically screaming when he came for the second time. "Fuck, I'm close." Byeongkwan groaned. 

"I-inside, please... I want it inside." Sehyoon begged, backing up onto Byeongkwan's cock. Byeongkwan came and began to pull out but Sehyoon whined, backing up. "If you move, I can't hold it..." He whimpered out. Byeongkwan knew that what he wanted to tell him to do what a bad idea since the floor was carpeted. But God, it would look so hot.

"Just do it here." He told him. Sehyoon quickly shook his head. 

"No, no, I can't do that-" 

"I didn't ask you to." Byeongkwan said. Sehyoon put his head down, trying to hide his face as Byeongkwan pulled out but fucked into him again. He pumped his cock as Sehyoon squirmed, trying to move away, overstimulation making him extremely sensitive.

"That's too much, I can't take it-" He stopped as he came, his bladder giving out. Byeongkwan stopped and pulled out, watching as Sehyoon tried to stop himself from peeing.

"You look so good, baby." Byeongkwan said. He picked up his phone, turning on the camera. He pressed record as Sehyoon finally gave up on holding it in. He let out small whines and sighs as he relieved himself. Byeongkwan admired the sight. His seed dripped out of Sehyoon's hole while Sehyoon dirtied himself in front of him, legs wide open, ass in the air. "So pretty for mommy."

Sehyoon's legs began to shake, threatening to give out underneath him. Byeongkwan was quick to pick him up and move him away from the mess he had made. Sehyoon quickly wrapped his arms around Byeongkwan, pulling him close. He buried his head into Byeongkwan's chest. 

"Thank you." He said quietly. Byeongkwan hugged Sehyoon back, soothingly brushing Yoon's hair back with one hand.

"You did good for me, Sehyoon." Byeongkwan praised. "So good. Now let's get you cleaned up, alright?" Byeongkwan said. Sehyoon nodded, eyelids heavy. Byeongkwan helped him into the shower and cleaned up while he cleaned himself up. When he was done, Byeongkwan brought him some clean clothes and some just in case items.

Byeongkwan was right to bring the just in case items as when he got into the bathroom, Sehyoon was quiet, grabbing at him and only saying one word. "Daddy..." He said quietly. Byeongkwan could tell the boy was regressed, feeling younger than usual. So he gave Sehyoon the just in case items, a light green paci with a little puppy on it as well as a small fleece blanket, printed with puppies, and a little teddy bear.

Byeongkwan had Sehyoon sit down while he dried him up with a towel and helped get him ready for a nap, dressing him up in loose fitting clothes and popping his paci in his mouth.

"How small do you feel, little one?" Byeongkwan asked. Sehyoon wordlessly put up two fingers and then reached for his teddy and blanket. 

"Blankie, daddy." He mumbled out. Byeongkwan ruffled Sehyoon's hair and passed him his teddy bear and blanket. 

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I know." He assured the little. Sehyoon gripped both his teddy and blanket to his chest as Byeongkwan lifted him up with a huff. "Nap time, alright, darling?" Sehyoon nodded sleepily. "Good boy." Byeongkwan said as he walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. 

He layed Sehyoon down on their bed and plugged in a nightlight. He gave Sehyoon a kiss on the forehead and tucked him into bed. He turned off the light and then looked back to blow a kiss to his little boy. 

"Sweet dreams, baby, I love you." He told him. Sehyoon smiled. 

"I love yous too, daddy." He said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twt @yvnwhore


End file.
